Gijinka Task Force
by BetaTracker776
Summary: Kidnapped. Experimented on. Maya doesn't have it easy. When a corporation takes her against her will to a testing facility, they perform horrible things that change her as a person drastically. Can she rise up and fight those who did her wrong? ACCEPTING OCs until Chapter six, (hopefully 22/06/14) APP is on my profile, send in via PM only!
1. Chapter 1

A bright light, a cloud, I think I'm on a cloud, it's just so fluffy. Is that a voice? Ugh shut up! I'm trying to sleep on my cloud. I pulled another cloud over my head and tried to block out the incessant mumbling. It seems to be getting louder, clouds are not very good earmuffs. I mumble, trying to shoo away the annoying creature, or voice or whatever. I roll over on my cloud and hug one of the smaller ones closer to my chest and sigh happily.

All was peaceful... until my cloud was pulled out from under me and I landed on something painfully. I opened my eyes groggily and notice my surroundings, the 'cloud' was actually a bed and the floor was wooden. I didn't know where I was, this wasn't my room. I began to panic as a rough had was placed on my shoulder and I was dragged up to a standing position.

I was pushed harshly to the door, I stumbled slightly as the brutish man followed behind me. I had managed to get a quick glance at his face and he looked like a neanderthal, bushy beard and wild hair. His arms bulged with muscular power. I quickened my pace as the man barked instructions at me to take certain directions.

It felt like an eternity until we reached a large reinforced steel door. The man knocked on the door twice and a camera popped out from the wall.

"Clear," a robotic voice said as the door opened and I was once again shoved in with a powerful thrust of his arms. I wasn't expecting what I saw next.

* * *

(24 hours prior)

"Do you have the girl," a silhouette asked his stoic assistant who was standing behind him. She pushed her glasses further up her nose and straightened out her grey pencil skirt. Her honey blond hair in a neat bun.

"Yes Sir," she said professionally, looking submissive in the face of her boss.

"Good," he said mysteriously, "Make sure Brutus doesn't harm her too extensively, the process needs her alive, and in good condition as well, not a pile of bloodied mess; you know as well as I he can get a little _carried away_" The man explained to the woman.

"Of course sir," she said,

"No need to be so formal Diana, I trust you and I sure hope you trust me,"

"Of course sir, I mean, Augustine, I will pass word to Brutus that he must not harm the girl."

"Thank you Diana, this project must succeed, all of our heads depend on it," With that, Diana nodded and turned on her black heel, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, ticking away at her clipboard. Augustine just smirked. "This is going to be fun,"

* * *

(Present day)

The room seemed to be a laboratory, and a massive one at that. Everything was shiny and looked brand new. People rushed about as I was guided through the shiny maze. The lights reflected off of what I suspected was chrome, blinding me as I just walked aimlessly, following the man who had so rudely awakened me, like a sheep.

He abruptly stopped in front of a cylindrical container where a woman in a white lab coat stood, looking over some controls. I stopped behind the man who suddenly picked me up and threw me into the container. The scientist quickly sprung into action and hit a button which quickly shut the container door before I could even react.

I began to hit on the door, which was no doubt reinforced and bulletproof, making it impossible to break open, but I wasn't going to stop, it was more on principle and my stubbornness. I would wait until the vile people left and then I would just give up and cry myself to sleep. I know it's despicable that I would even consider quitting, but I knew that I was at a loss here. I don't even know how I got here, one minute I went up to bed and fell asleep, next I'm being dragged towards a container by a creepy muscled man.

Not really the most regular Friday evening, Mum and Dad must have discovered I was missing and called every single policeman in the town, and everyone would be scouring the whole of London for me, yet I was probably five thousand miles underground, with explosives over me to stop anyone drilling too far down.

* * *

Hours passed as I was monitored by that horrible woman in the coat, I didn't know her name, so while the tall man was 'Brute' she was 'Insect' because of the way she flitted around her workspace extremely quickly, like a bug. It annoyed me that she was so calm when a poor defenseless girl was sitting in a cylinder right next to her! It made me sick, I would love to swat her.

People came and went, Insect stayed right their, she seemed to constantly look at me with dead eyes, before quickly returning to her work. It unnerved me, she seemed to be judging me behind that dead exterior. It made my skin crawl. Once Brute came by and Insect gave him a clipboard which she had been scribbling on for a while. He disappeared after that and never came back.

Soon Insect left too, as did most of the other scientist people. Only a few remained, and they stayed together, seemingly working on a project together. I just gave up then, I didn't want to fight anymore. I just felt incredibly tired, I just wanted to sleep. The urge for sleep was overwhelming and i just laid my head down on the tough floor of the container I was imprisoned in, and closed my eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

Maybe I'll wake up and it'll have all been a dream.

* * *

HAI! So this is an idea that randomly popped into my head the other day, it's probably been done before but who cares! So if the title doesn't suggest it, this will become a gijinka story, and you guys can send it your OCs if you wish, PM pretty please because I could get in trouble by the special reporters who just go around abiding by the dumb laws. So I've also been told I can't advertise the form on my story itself, so please go to my profile and see the form there, and remember, character submissions stop in six weeks. So on the 22/6/2014, I will stop accepting them, hopefully chapter six will be up then because I plan to update every week, and of course, my end of year exams are over so I have time to do this :D. Yeah go send in those characters and stay tuned.


	2. Rescue

Once again, Brute came and woke me up violently, by punching the cylinder till it shook. Insect was behind him with her trusty clipboard, jotting notes, like usual. I decided to ignore them, then they would get frustrated and look like a retard. It was flawless, I just had to shut my eyes and pretend Brute's shaking never affected me.

So I stayed deadly still and relaxed my muscles, closing my eyes and breathing heavily. They seemed to fall for it as Brute continued to smash on the glass relentlessly. I was determined to not let them get to me, I was going to annoy them until they screamed in frustration. It might have been childish and petty but it was just me and they would have to deal with it.

Brute did eventually have enough and just gestured for Insect to press a button and I began to worry, what did that button do. Suddenly, I was forced to squint harder as bright lights illuminated the tube. There was a hissing sound and red gas exploded into the container and it stung my eyes. I screamed as tears welled into my ears. My charade all over as I writhed on the floor, the gas enveloping me in it's stinging hold.

Brute erupted into laughter as he heard my screams. Sadistic Bastard. The tears freely cascaded as and I wasn't afraid to admit it was pure agony what I was feeling, my skin was on fire, as if acid was seeping into every one of my pores, bruning them from the inside out. I wanted my parents, hell I even wanted my asshole of a brother, but no one was going to come as other people came to watch my torture, like sick perverts.

Then, all at once as if on a time frame, they all transformed? Features bursted out of them, Brute gained extra muscles and looked even bulkier than normal while Insect developed a proboscis instead of a nose and mouth and wings sprouted of her back. Some looked to be covered scales and another's hair turned to flames. It was the most terrifying thing I had seen, they were horrific, all laughing together as I screamed.

I wanted to black out, let unconsciousness take away the pain. That never happened and I had to endure the pain for what felt like millenia. The gas stopped and the people left, all looking human again. I just laid there, tears falling down my heavily stained face. Insect was the only one of the crowd to remain and she just flitted around that desk that she loved so much. It was sickening that those people could watch a helpless girl writhing in pain and do nothing, it made me sick.

I wanted to sleep but the gas left a painful residue, probably to continue my suffering even more, sick fucks; it just added to the list of reasons I hated these asses. I sat up and slumped on the side of the glass and let my head fall on my shoulder, closing my eyes and letting silent tears leave my eyes.

* * *

The boy ran through the forest with surprising agility, he blended into the night with his dark clothing jumping between the trees. His tail swished behind him as he leaped in the tree tops. He flicked his head to the side and stopped on a tree, crouching low to the branch and sticking one leg out to the side to balance himself.

One he was stable he put his hands on his beanie and straightened it out and zipped up his black hoodie, pulling it closer to his neck. He sighed and rubbed his hands together, sniffing as the pair of cat ears on his head twitched and attempted to hear anything that could give away an enemies position. Nothing. He jumped of the branch and continued his journey, listening intently for anything that wasn't normal to the wildlife in the forest.

Leaves flew by, birds fled from the quick creature within their habitat, the rabbits scampered along the floor and nothing seemed out of place, to a regular passerby it would look like a normal forest, but something much more sinister was hidden within it, and the boy knew exactly where to find it. He neatly cartwheeled off the branch and landed silently next to a bush, hiding behind it as a guard with large muscles walked by with his assault rifle, a flashlight mounted on top, lightening the path ahead of him.

He walked by and the boy used his sharpened eyesight to spot a vent above him. He jumped and latched to the grille, pulling it off with his arm and placing it in the shaft itself he then lightly hopped over it and crawled through the vent, looking through various grilles to see if he could spot what he was looking for. He passed an office, a lab and toilets. Not what he was here for.

Until he reached a lavish office with fluffy fur carpeting and, perfect. He kicked the grille and it fell onto the floor, the carpet muffling the sound of the thudding metal. The boy neatly rolled out of the grill and landed expertly on his feet, his tail flicking in the air behind him. He pulled up his jeans and began to look through the desk of the person this office belonged to.

He was looking for a certain document but his eyes wandered and fell upon a monitor that displayed CCTV and in one of the rooms was a girl, laying helpless in the tube, she looked asleep and in need of help. The boy tapped an earpiece and a gruff voice spoke down the line,

"What?" he growled as the boy rolled his eyes,

"I've discovered a girl, alive in the base, how should I proceed?" he asked for conformation as there was a tapping noise,

"Take her, try not to harm her," he said and the line went off, "Oh and don't forget the documents, she is not priority," he quickly added, then turning off the line for good. The boy nodded and looked through the desk. He tried to pull open a drawer but it was locked, he then flicked his finger and a nail grew from it. He inserted his long nail into the whole and began to twist it around until he heard a satisfying click. The drawer opened with ease after that.

And, confirming his suspicions, was an envelope which probably contained what he was looking for, he slotted the envelope into a bag he had in his pocket and ran out of the room, looking out for any night guards as well as the girl.

* * *

The boy hid in a dark alcove as another bulky guard walked by with his little torch and ignored the silent boy knew that was going to happen and didn't even bother holding his breath. He blinked and continued on, passing a door to a gymnasium and a cafeteria, he resisted the urge to go in and pillage what he could, this was not the time for galavanting.

As another guard walked down the hall, the raven haired boy didn't see a single hidey hole so he leaped up onto the ceiling and latched himself onto it and waited out the guard before dropping down just as silently as he had before and continuing his expedition to the lab chambers, he had studied a map he saw before so he knew exactly where he was going.

And of course, he got there and picked the lock before walking in quietly, searching for the girl he had seen, he saw other test subjects but decided against taking them, they looked heavily emaciated, as if they hadn't eaten for days, no use to the cause. The girl was different, she looked fresh, and still slightly healthy, she could be trained to fight, and if she is here, they could have already initiated the change, making her an even more valuable asset then before.

He reached her container and fiddled with the controls, causing the hydraulics to hiss as the door opened and the agile boy darted in and grabbed her. slapping her to wake her up, hoping she would come around soon to decrease their chances of detection.

* * *

My eyes flickered open and the first thing I see? A black haired beanie wearing kid with ears poking out! Not just regular ears, cat ears! I tried to scream but his hand came up to my lips and shushed me. He then flinched at the ears disappeared, leaving me bewildered at his magic.

"No time to explain," he said bored, "Follow me if you want to live," he said bluntly before walking off, leaving me alone. I sighed before getting up and begrudgingly following him.

"Where are we going?" I asked politely as he continued to walk, "I said-"

"I heard what you said, I'll explain once we are out," he said, annoyed; he tapped his earpiece and uttered words into it before he broke off into a sprint, "Come on!" he urged and I followed, breaking out into a run myself. The boy was fast, and light on his feet, something I was barely able to do but I kept up, barely.

We arrived at a door and he bent down and the door clicked within seconds, he opened it quickly after that. All there was in front of my was darkness, and I couldn't see my hand in front of me. I gasped as the boy's hand grabbed mine and he dragged me through dense foliage until we reached headlights, was this the end? Had we been caught? He seemed to willingly stop so I'm guessing not.

A woman with dark green hair and an extremely pale complexion stepped out of the car and greeted the boy, she had a weird spike like protrusion from her head as well as on her chest.

"Hey Marcus," she said almost cheerfully, "Is this the girl?" she asked,

"Yep," the boy now revealed as Marcus stated.

"What's your name?" the girl asked me,

"Maya," I said in distrust,

"Well, seen as I now know your's I guess you can know mine, I'm Sana, pleasure," she held her hand which I warily shook, "Come on, we need to get to HQ," Sana said and stepped into the car, Marcus following and myself in last, I was seriously worried that I was going mad, I mean, people with wings and cat ears and looking like a snowman was not on my agenda.

Oh well, better just follow and see where this goes.

* * *

Well, I'm getting this out a little early because I finished, duh. Basically, the next couple of chapters will be like this, around 1.5-2K but they should get longer, unless you like this length? And, if any of you have watched Grimm, I'm taking inspiration from that and making them, 'transform' into Gijinka Mode, therefore, if you would be so kind as to PM their 'Human' look I would be ever so grateful.

For those of you who have not watched Grimm, when the creatures 'woge' they unlock their true powers, like here, when in 'Human Form' they only posses some of the skills, such as strength and agility, but do not have the full extent of that, nor the pokemon moves available when they 'transform' so there is a quick explanation and I hope to see you next week! :)


	3. Another kidnapping?

The drive was painful, it appeared that neither Sana nor Marcus were the talkative types. We weren't allowed the radio and Sana didn't bring CDs so it was silent, for the whole two hours. Everytime I tried to strike up conversation, I was shot down, Sana complained she was driving and Marcus said he was too busy brooding on some random subject. Tough Crowd. I resigned to staring out the window as I had done the last maybe hour or so. The darkness was depressing, as well as the car, I couldn't help but sigh. I missed my family, I missed my friends, for all I know, this could be a secret military group, like the last one and this one could be ten times more vile than the others.

It was unlikely considering I hadn't been knocked out and or chained up. But it could just be their ploy and they are gaining my trust to ultimately crush it when they lock me up in an empty room and I just sit there as they check on me and feed me stale bread and water through a slit in the door. I've been known to overthink things.

Soon we broke out of the forest and onto a beaten country lane, it was extremely late at night so no one was around the rounds. So Sana decided to put the pedal to the metal and sped off into the distance. I found myself instinctively gripping the chair while Marcus looked out of the window and occasionally his watch. Sana drives like a maniac for a little while longer before slowing in front of a seemingly harmless gate, she points at Marcus who nods and Sana opens the window. I don't know why but Marcus slithered out and landed on his feet, he scampered over to the gate and unlocked it, pushing it open slightly before rushing back to the car and crawling back in through the window.

Sana drove through and stopped, she looked at me and Marcus.

"Close the gate," she orders and I reached through the window that was so kindly opened for me and I pushed the gate lightly, the gate flew straight into position like a bolt of lightning. It reached it's position with a satisfying clang. I looked at the gate in horror as Sana and Marcus exchanged glances. Sana nodded and quickly drove on through the lane they were on until they reached a seemingly normal garage. Sana stopped the car and got out, Marcus followed suit while I sat motionless in the chair, thinking about why on Earth that possibly could've happened.

Sana opened my door and picked me out of the car and threw me over her shoulder, I hit her. She responded by hitting me back, she hit hard. I just got on with it after that. Next to the garage was a harmless looking building, it was made of brick and painted white. A wood door was at the front. One thing that stood out however was the fact that there were no windows on the buildings. I raised an eyebrow as Sana produced a key and unlocked the door, walking in confidently. She put me down and I dusted down my clothes and looked around. It looked like a regular house. I decided I was being kidnapped but swallowed my fear.

I followed Marcus who had told me to follow him. He led me down a corridor and towards a metal door. He punched in a code before I could even blink and the door opened, revealing an elevator shaft. He walked in and I reluctantly followed. He hit the button for the third floor. He then pressed a button with a minus button and I felt the elevator move down.

"Why is it moving down?" I asked as Marcus looked at me with a look that told me he thought I was an idiot.

"Because we're going down," he said as if I was a baby,

"I gathered, but why are we going down," I said with a smirk.

"Because we're going underground, no shut up, you're killing my brain cells just by talking," he snapped and I grunted, crossing my arms and turning away from him. The rest of the journey was spent in silence, like the car ride, luckily this was only thirty seconds or so. When the doors opened it revealed a metal corridor which Marcus led my across. He opened a door and I was surprised with what I saw.

* * *

"Gotta get ready, thanks Sana for giving me three hours notice," the girl grumbled, her black hair fell over her eyes as she busied herself around the room, tidying it furiously. Her red eyes scanned the room, looking for any imperfections that she should tidy. She noticed her bookshelf looked a little messy and she began to order the books around, making them fit nicely in the wooden holdings. She zipped up her black and yellow hoodie and sat on her bed. The room looked adequate.

Sparing a look at her watch, the girl sighed, it was already four AM and all she wanted to do was fall on her bed and sleep, but no, Sana insisted that she welcome the new recruit when she got here. And it wasn't even planned, she was just woken up at one in the morning and told to get her room ready for a second person. Vague much. For all she knew, this person could be anti-social, sleepwalked and talked and to top it all off could be mentally unstable thus trashing everything.

She sighed again and laid herself out on her bed, maybe she was just making it harder than it should be, maybe this new girl would be lovely and actually normal. Smiling, the girl walked over to the new bed and straightened out the duvet, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Shadow, can I come in?" came a sweet voice from outside.

"Sure Ellix, come on in," the girl, now revealed as Shadow replied, opening the door for the boy who walked in and smiled at her. "Usual spot?" Shadow joked.

"Usual spot," Ellix confirmed, running a hand through his light brown hair. His grey shirt was bigger than his slight frame and made him look more muscular than he actually was, his red and black checkered trousers covering his legs. They walked over to Shadow's bed and sat down, looking at each other from opposite sides of the bed.

"What's the agenda today?" Shadow asked the brunette who answered very quickly.

"Well, you know my roommate Marcus?"

"Yeah."

"Well he keeps like looking at me oddly,"

"How so?"

"Like, when I get changed, he just kinda stares, it's unnerving, like he's judging me," Ellix explained, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Maybe he's gay?" Shadow suggested, "If it puts you off, maybe you could ask to move rooms,"

"No!" Ellix protested, "I don't mind, it's just I like to think I've got him to open up more than most people and it would be nice if he said,"

"Maybe he's embarrassed, or thinks you will reject him as a friend," Shadow said, looking into Eliix's confused eyes.

"Oh, thanks Shadow, this is why I come to you for advice, your the best," Ellix said, hugging Shadow, "So, anything you need to get off your chest,"

"Well, yeah, basically, Sana wakes me up at one in the morning and says I'm getting a new roommate and tells me to tidy the room, at one in the morning! Couldn't they have waited till the morning!" Shadow ranted while Ellix laughed,

"Sometimes, they can't wait, for all we know, she could have been rescued from Asterix," Eliix said, looking at Shadow,

"Yeah I guess, anyway, I think you should go back to sleep, they should be here soon," Shadow said, hugging Ellix, "Thanks, see you in the morning," Ellix nodded and stepped out of the door, he nodded at the person in the doorway and Shadow crossed her fingers as she got a look at her roommate for the first time.

* * *

I stepped into the room and a girl with black hair sat on her bed, she looked kind of emo.

"Hey," she said quietly, "I'm Shadow, that's your bed, I don't wake up before eight so don't wake up," she said before changing into her pajamas, a black t-shirt and grey jogging bottoms. She slithered under her covers and promptly fell asleep. _Great, antisocial. _I sighed and slipped into some clothes that had been placed out for me. A blue t-shirt with white shorts. I slid into bed and closed my eyes, reflecting on the day.

So I've been kidnapped twice over three days, now I have to deal with an antisocial girl who would hate me when I get all hyper. Marcus seems antisocial, Sana seems antisocial. Brute, Insect and all the other asses who kidnapped me the first time are still out there and might try to capture me again, am I just endangering others by being here? I can't help but think so, maybe I should leave and just avoid all contact with humans. Of course though, there is still that mystery of them all looking like odd animals, it's scary, and I don't know what might possibly happen, for all I know, this could all be a set-up for them to actually turn me into another weapon for war. It's confusing me, it's too late, I might as well sleep, maybe remove some of the bags that are for certain gathering under my eyes. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and it will be a dream.

* * *

Well there is chapter three, I know it's a day late, but I've been so busy over the weekend, but I'm on holiday now for the week so I should be able to get some solid writing done. Now we have met Shadow and Ellix, who seem pretty close right? Maybe a relationship will form? Maybe. Which brings me onto my point, can you say, if you character would be in a relationship, and if so, who and what is their sexual orientation because, it would be incredibly awkward if I paired someone who was gay or lesbian with someone of the opposite gender :P that is all.


End file.
